Umoja
|fgcolor= |image=Umoja SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |region= |sector=Koprulu sector |system=Umoja system |suns= |primary= |moons=1 - ThunisBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=8,543 km |climate=+/- 22º Centigrade (72 Fº), moderate humidity |tilt=15.8 degrees |gravity=0.92 standard |terrain=Jungles, plains |tileset= |geography=*Grassland/plains *4 major continents *3 oceans *23 inland seas/major lakes *5 large canyons |interest= |species=Terrans |originalspecies=*Skalet *Squalthex *Mammoth beetle *Jorben wasp |otherspecies=*Glider hawk |language= |faction= Umojan Protectorate (2479–) |population=*Est. 2.1 billion+ terrans (2504) |capital= |settlements=*18 major settlements *103 minor settlements *110 agrarian complexes |platforms=*Spy Deck *40 other orbital platforms |imports=*Unrefined ores *Luxury goods *Medical supplies *Personnel |exports=*Domesticated livestock *Skalet meat *Framberries *Manufactured goods *Refined minerals *Vespene gas |status=Capitol world }} Umoja is a planet in the Koprulu sector. Umoja's skies are a coppery-orange hue. The air is tinged with a faint spicy aroma. It has fertile grasslands and plains. The climate of Umoja can be harsh, and land is considered at a premium. The Umojans consider themselves to be an enlightened people.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Umojans are fiercely independent. Their architecture and technology is known for being highly functional,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. and the technology has a reputation for being cutting-edge. The Umojans are known for possessing a small government and lucrative economy.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. History The Sarengo and the Reagan crash-landed on Umoja. The Sarengo smashed into the planet, killing all of its eight thousand passengers and cleaving a massive canyon into the planet. The Reagan landed safely, and the passengers stripped it of essential materials in an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings. The vagabond new inhabitants worked to survive in what they termed 'the New World', making do with whatever meager resources they could find. As they spread across the planet, they quickly adopted a method of fair and democratic governance that later became known as the Umojan Ruling Council. It had a philosophy of leaving nothing to waste, which kept Umoja's flora and fauna unspoiled. In a relatively short amount of time, the Umojans spread to other worlds and developed a prosperous, self-supporting economy. A productive period of open communication and trade was born when Umoja first came into contact with Tarsonis and Moria. Although Tarsonis repeatedly pushed Umoja and Moria to join in a conglomerated government, the two colonies steadfastly refused, as they were faced with the likely pre-eminence of Tarsonis in such an arrangement.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Umojan Ruling Council was immediately wary of the growing influence of the Terran Confederacy. The Umojans harbored obvious contempt for their sister colonies that submitted to its near-fascist yoke. During the Guild Wars, Umojan volunteers fought for the Kel-Morian Combine as unofficial combatants, most of whom reveled in the chance to battle the Confederacy.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Graven Hill. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. The Umojan Protectorate The Umojan Ruling Council saw the outcome of the Guild Wars as utterly abusive. As a result, it held an emergency sitting in 2489 and, upon inviting other nearby independent colonies to join them, formed the Umojan Protectorate with Umoja as its capital world. During the Rebellion of Korhal, the Umojan Ruling Council secretly pledged to aid Senator Angus Mengsk, whom it had close personal ties to. Arcturus Mengsk was on Umoja making plans with separatist factions during the bombardment of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. By the time he became Emperor of the Terran Dominion in 2500, he was well known on Umoja. Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk had spent the first seven years of his life on Umoja with Juliana Pasteur.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Valerian Mengsk. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The relationship had suffered damage shortly thereafter. Dominion capital ships led by General Edmund Duke were told to keep their distance from Umoja when Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk paid his son Valerian a visit there. The emperor had to descend to Umoja in an obsolete gun cutter. Shortly after landing, a Confederate Resistance Forces team led by Captain Angelina Emillian attacked, outnumbering the Dominion and Umojan security forces and cutting off communication with the capital vessels. Arcturus Mengsk, Valerian and their war teacher, Master Miyamoto fended off the troops long enough for the Dominion vessels to rescue them – a task made possible only because Duke ignored Umojan instructions to keep away. The Umojans and the Dominion had to renegotiate the movement of Dominion capital vessels after the attack. The Terran Dominion imposed trade embargoes and made assassination attempts against dissidents pursuing asylum in Protectorate territory in an effort to undermine the sovereignty of Umoja. Fully aware of the Dominion's unparalleled military might, the Umojan Ruling Council embarked on a more covert route to uphold its independence. Its members debated whether or not the Dominion would ever make more forceful moves against Umoja. Regardless, they unanimously agreed to continue their subversive activities and were prepared to take any action necessary to preserve the freedom of Umoja. Umoja mobilized in response to the zerg invasion of terran space in 2504.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground". (in English). 2010. Locations *Sarengo Canyon (restricted zone)1998-12-11. Sarengo Canyon. SCC: Map Archives. Accessed 20019-04-02 *Spy Deck (part of an orbital installation) *Umoja Central University *Umoja Institute Notes Umoja means unity in Swahili and (in the sense of togetherness) is one of the principles of Kwanzaa. Heart of the Swarm beta files indicated that Umoja would appear in Heart of the Swarm,Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 2012 but while a Protectorate planet appeared, Umoja itself remained absent. Late in the game, Sarah Kerrigan says that Valerian has "done some growing up since Umoja",Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. perhaps a holdover from the script in which Umoja appeared. References es:Umoja Category:Planets Category:Umojan Protectorate worlds